It is our day
by ilove.toomanytosay
Summary: Guess what? The moment has come that both Magnus and Alec have been waiting for. it is the day that they get married to each other. They can't wait for the moment that they can call each other husband. The moment that each know was coming since Magnus asked Alec to marry him 6 months ago.


I hope you enjoy….. I own nothing….. #SaveShadowhunters….Review

* * *

 **It is our day**

It is the day. The day that Magnus and Alec get married to each other. This is the day that they both have been looking forward to since the moment that Alec said yes. They both can't wait until the moment that they are husband and husband. This is the day they have been dreaming of. The only wish was that they were not forced to sleep away from each other. They both know that today will be prefect.

Alec slowly got up knowing that today is the day he will be marrying Magnus. There is a happiness radiating from him. After everything that has happened has lead him to this moment. A moment that he will never forgot. He just wanted to get ready as fast as he could. Alec just wanted to get to the moment he could call Magnus his' husband. So Alec started to get ready before even anyone could come into the room he stayed in last night. When Izzy and Jace entered the room Alec was already dress but trying to tie his' tie. Izzy gave Jace a look.

"Here let me" says Izzy

"Oh, when did you get in here?" asked Alec

"Just now" Jace replies back "you seem excited"

"Of course I am, I am marrying Magnus" Alec tell them with a smile on his' face. "I just can't wait for the moment I can say that he is my husband."

"Well let's get you ready. So give me your tie, so that I can do it. Seeing as you are just hopeless at it" Izzy says to Alec. Alec passes it over to Izzy. She ties the tie "now you just have to wait until 3" Alec was truly calm to wait for the time to come but else where things were not as smooth sailing with Magnus.

See this is what Magnus was supposed to wake up early to get ready but that didn't happen, he slept longer than he wanted to. Clary should have got him up but she didn't so Magnus decided not to talk to her. Even if she was with him.

"Okay Magnus enough is enough. So what I didn't get you up. There is still time to get ready" Clary tells him

"That is not the point, Clary. I need to look prefect." Magnus tells her

"For Alec?" Clary asks

"Yes for Alexander" Magnus responds to her. With that Clary laugh. Magnus gives her a look

"Magnus you could wear a sack of potatoes and Alec will think you look prefect" Clary tells him

"Really?" Magnus now asks

"Yes, Magnus really. Alec thinks you are prefect." Clary tells him "now go and get ready"

With that Magnus gets ready but he is not anywhere near calm. While Magnus gets ready Clary calls Izzy to see how it is going on her end. Izzy answers her phone but before she can say one word Clary starts to talk

"Is Alec anywhere near ready because Magnus is nowhere near ready because he wants to look prefect?" Clary tells her.

"Alec was nearly ready before we even entered the room. Did you tell Magnus that he doesn't need to be prefect?" Izzy asked

"Yes, but who knows if Magnus will not try to be prefect" Clary tells her "I even told him that it doesn't even matter what he wears."

"I just can't wait until this is over and they can have their own little happy life together." Izzy tells Clary

"I too; see you soon Izzy. Tell Jace that I love him

"Will do" Izzy says back.

…

Now it is the time for the moment that both Alec and Magnus have been waiting for; it is time for them to get married to each other surrounded by family and friends. Everything was set and ready. It is time. Now and ever. The moment everyone has been waiting for. Before you could blink Magnus and Alec are standing together in front of Catarina, who had a smile on her face. Her friend is getting married. Magnus and Alec had decide how the ceremony would go.

"We have come here to celebrate the love that is between Magnus and Alec. A love that has faced so much but they still stand here today. This is them showcasing the love that is held between one another." Catarina says "now Magnus and Alec have decided that they wish to have vows, which they have each written. So Magnus, you can go first"

"Alexander, where to start. You have always surprised me. When I think you can't once again do surprised me. I can't wait to see how you surprised me next. Alexander you are a special love that will always be with me, no matter what. I will stand by your side and be with you no matter what happens. I know that our love is that strong. Alexander, I love you." Magnus tells Alec.

"Well now it your turn Alec." Catarina says. Alec takes a deep breath in and starts to talk

"Magnus, you are my dream that I didn't know that I needed until you entered my life like a storm that I was not ready for. You give me strength to do anything. I need you in my life always; I want you in my life. I can't image life without you. With you my life is bright. I will stand with until I can't and even then I will still be with you. No matter what I will be with you. Through thick and thin. I love you Magnus" Alec tells Magnus.

After that there is happy tears in both of Magnus and Alec eyes. The vows were everything that they needed to be.

"So now we get to the part you both want to get to. Will you Magnus Bane take Alexander Lightwood to be your husband?" Catarina asks Magnus

"I do" Magnus says

"And do you Alexander Lightwood take Magnus Bane to be your husband?" Catarina asks Alec

"I do" Alec says

"I now mark you both husband and husband. I now introduced you to Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alexander Lightwood-Bane. You can now kiss each other." Catarina tells them. With that they kiss with a smile on their face. The moment had come and gone. Now Magnus and Alec can call each other husband. With that they did call each other that with so much love.


End file.
